The Dark Scourge
by Treestan
Summary: She wasn't prepared for it in the slightest. She had heard plenty of stories about it, but she never thought she would be part of it. The Scourge… Marco…. Something unholy…
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dark Scourge**_

She wasn't prepared for it in the slightest.

She had heard plenty of stories about it, but she never thought she would be part of it.

The Scourge…

Marco….

Something unholy…

It had been a simple adventure with the scissors, travelling from place to place.

Until Marco Decided that he wanted to test out the capabilities of the scissors.

So I handed the scissors over to him…

Something I now regret.

I supercharged the scissors, the crackled with a bright glow.

Marco got two massive batteries, and hooked them up to the scissors.

He flicked a switch.

Something Cracked.

We looked at each other, and back to the scissors.

The gem had turned black.

So black.

Like a void or a black hole.

The scissors crackled with voidish lightning.

destroying everything they touched.

Marco Redirected the cables so that they were leading from the scissors into the space where the portal to earth was.

The Portal Flickered.

"Go" he stated, voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face, only to be sucked into the scissors.

"There's no other way! Just go Star, this time, I need to be your hero!" He Screamed,

She felt something dark and cold wrap itself around her neck.

She flung it into the void.

She ran towards Marco for what seemed like it would be the last time.

She Kissed him.

Hungrily and passionately.

Then they broke.

She felt cold and warm at the same time.

She dived through the Portal.

Marco stood holding the cables.

He tried to jump through as the Scissors imploded.

They did so as he was halfway through.

He felt something tug at his very soul.

But he made it through.

Only to see a sobbing Star.

A broken Star.

Someone that thought she had seen her best friend die.

And Left them there.

In a small bubble.

Separating herself from the outside world.

He stepped inside.

 _ **Should I make this into a full length story continuing from this point?**_

 _ **Leave your answer in the reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dark Scourge Chapter 2**_

 _ **It Crawls beneath the skin, but don't let it take over, that's what it wants…**_

"Marco?" she sobbed, turning around and grasping him in a tight hug, he blushed, he had almost forgotten about the kiss earlier. "Yes it me, shhh, it'll be ok" he whispered in her ear, stroking her golden hair softly, he cupped her face in his hands, before drawing her into a kiss once again.

He tangled his hands through her hair, and she scratched at the back of his neck, there was a sense of desperation in it. They broke apart, Star looked at him, he eyes were glazed over as though she had just been in a state of pure bliss, blushing she snapped out of the trance, before popping the bubble, he felt something stir at the use of magic, "let's get you all bandaged up shall we?" she exclaimed, before twirling her wand around and shouting, "Heal Marco!" A blast of pink energy with hearts swirled around Marco, before being absorbed into him.

Marco hissed, as though the magic was burning his insides, " _No… Not getting rid of me…_ " A voice whispered inside his head, Star looked at him, eyes wide open, she stared at his now twitching body. "Marco?" Star asked, stepping towards him, a static mist seemed to pour out of him, until he was shrouded in it, a ungodly roar came from where the mist was, it shaped around Marco, turning his hands into claws made of static, a bristly tail sprouted out of his lower back, and half of his face had turned…. static… with the eye being just a void of blackness.

"Oh lord…" Star whispered, her wand at the ready, racking her brain for any light spells.

Marco stood somewhat still, and began to flicker, like a picture on an old TV, until he flickered and reappeared a few centimeters closer, "S-s-star" he spluttered, "L-l-love… L-love m-me" he twitched his arm so that it pointed in between them, there was a flickering blood red string from his heart to hers.

She realised what it was, she silently praised all of mewni that Marco had stolen that dance at the blood moon ball, "Marco, I love you" she exclaimed, for a split second the static flickered to parts of his tuxedo and sombrero, "Ever since the blood moon ball, Marco I've loved you! Everything about you, from your dorky smile, to your charming personality, to the cautiousness that I laugh at, which for the sake of protecting me, you've learned to let go sometimes." She sobbed, "Marco I never told you because I thought you liked Jackie, and that I would never have a chance at winning your heart! Marco! I love you... with every single fibre... of my entire being!"

"Marco" froze, the static turned into his costume from the blood moon ball, he gasped, a trail of static came out of his mouth, before being whisked away by the wind.

"Star?" he whispered, before collapsing to his knees and sobbing.

While she had been saying that…

He had gotten steadily closer…

And as she said the last things, he sliced at her arm…

"Marco" she whispered, clutching her wounded arm with her other hand.

He ran towards her, before tackling her into another kiss.

With his hands tangled in her hair he asked.

"Whatever happens?"

"Whatever happens" she replied, before pulling Marco in for another kiss.

 _ **As always, favourite and review! until next time, Peace out fellow shippers!**_

 _ **P.S: should I have a Epilog?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Epilogue**_

 _Two weeks later…_

Marco racked his head, " _what had happened 2 weeks ago?_ " he thought, in both his and Star's memory there was a massive gap, there were only vague parts left, static… Star crying… hugging Star… Kissing Star? no no no, that couldn't be right, as he was about to shake the thought from his head flashes of memories appeared.

" _Marco?" she sobbed, she turned around and grabbed him into a tight hug, he remembered blushing, "Yes it me, shhh, it'll be ok" he had whispered in her ear, stroking her golden hair softly._

 _He remembered cupping her face in his hands, drawing her into a kiss, tangling his hands in her hair, her scratching at the back of his neck, passion and desperation, a whirlwind of emotions…_

 _Static, Static everywhere, taking over him, slicing Star…._

 _Static…_

"ARGH" He screamed, rocking back and forth in his room, the door slammed open, Star ran towards him and tackled him into a hug. "Are you ok?" she asked, burying her face into the crook of my neck, "Yeah… I just… remembered something…" he explained, Star scooted back slightly at this, "is it about what happened 2 weeks ago?" she inquired, looking me dead in the eyes, man those piercing blue eyes… I mentally slapped myself, this wasn't the time for that.

"Well you see… well I remember you calling out my name and sobbing, and then you hugged me and I told you that everything was going to be ok, stuff happened, and then… Static, lots of static, slicing you with something…" He sobbed, "I cried out because I had hurt you, I never want to hurt you, I didn't want anyone to ever lay a finger on you…"

She looked as though she was seeing something that wasn't there, and then she lurched forwards, "Marco… when you said stuff happened… did you see us kissing?" she blushed, once again, starring Marco in the eyes.

"Y-y-yeah" he stuttered, blushing beet red, she stared him straight in the eyes,

"Marco, do you like me?" she asked, Marco was taken aback by the question, sure he would do almost anything for her and she was his best friend, but on a love level? He felt torn, he seemingly did, but at the same time, didn't…

"Well, I-" he was cut short by an explosion behind him, they turned around, a flickering and static portal was open, a boy stepped out, with messy brown hair, one flickering red eye and a piercing blue one, his one arm was completely covered in static, he welded a static blade, in the shape of a…

Key…

"No…" Star muttered, "It's…"

"Siku" The boy replied.

 _ **This isn't the end of this Story…**_

 _ **Siku has a role in all of this…**_

 _ **Get ready…**_

 _ **For ScourgeBorn...**_


End file.
